A Different Deku
by WhenTheLightCalls
Summary: In a normal turn of events, Deku is the name of a hero who saves everyone with a smile. But, in this universe, Deku is the name of a villain who will destroy this society with a smile. Izuku is taken in by All For One to become a villain. But the heros will stand ready, but how will his friends react? Most importantly, how will Katsuki pull back in the friend he tried to push away?


**A Different Deku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing series My Hero Academia**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Suicide attempt in first chapter. You've been warned.**

**Author Notes: Hello and welcome back! At the end I'll have updates for other stories so read till the end if you are curious about that. This time I bring you a slightly darker story than any of my other ones, but it's something I've just had my mind set on. Now for those who don't know, there's a popular concept of Deku becoming a villain. Now I'm one of those people who are fascinated by this concept and I always think to myself, 'How would he become a villain? Would he join the league of villains? Would he kill? Would he still want to be a hero?' All of these have bubbled together into a story in which I truly believe he could become a villain. The beginning will probably confuse some of you, but I want you to read it closely because it's how I want you to look at this story. Think of this as an alternate universe, where mostly everything is the same, but some points of the plot are different and the characters change slightly. Now, onto the story!**

**Somewhere, In Someplace…**

"The universe was once nothing. It wasn't an idea as much as it was a physical plane of existence. Then, in a mass explosion of light and color, the big bang birthed the universe into existence. From this single point, the seed of reality was born." The female voice spoke calmly, with a strong and clear voice. "This seed was the very beginning of existence, and soon it grew into a mighty tree of destiny and space. This tree is the first of many to be sprouted, creating what is known as the origin of the grand multiverse."

The voice pauses for a moment, the outline of a tree trunk amongst the stars becomes clear for just a moment. "The tree, as any would, began to grow out its branches and leaves. These branches are points in which a certain part of the timeline diverges, creating a new reality that leads away from the original trunk. Sometimes the branches grow close to the trunk, meaning there's not much of a change, and other times the branches grow far out, changing the story even more." Now, branches were coming off the trunk, and the woman's eyes followed each path that each branch would take. "The leaves are the outcomes of the divergences of the branches, creating new stories of the same universe. Each being a part of the universe's multiverse. Each possibility is different and unique from the others." Finally, leaves took their places amongst the branches, giving a full view of the tree. The voices eyes unfocused for a moment, taking in the beauty of the tree.

"However, like any tree, it soon began to shed its leaves. These are the universe's that ended in disaster or stories that were already told to their fullest. Their ending became a new beginning for more universe's." Some of the leaves began to fall off the tree and scatter amongst the stars. Then those leaves dissipated into seeds, which then became trees, which then grew around the original. "These new trees hold different realities, born from the original tree itself. These trees are the grand multiverse, with each branch becoming a new multiverse within the grand multiverses." She then pauses again, the multiple trees vanishing into thin air. Well, all accept one.

"However, we're only focusing on one of These realities; aren't we?" She questions quietly as she turns around to look at her lone listener. The man wore a heavy black trench coat over a purple dress shirt with black jeans and red shoes on. The area around him was mostly dark with the features of his face being hidden. His head was down for a moment, before looking up slightly, looking into her eyes with his cold crimson eyes. "Yes…" She just stares back kind of petrified. "Shall we continue?" She asks. He nods slightly with a small cold smile. She then looked forward again, the lone tree was then made bigger, and a bright light shone across the duo. "Very good. Let's proceed forward…"

**Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya: Villainous Origin**

**Present**

'When I was four years old, I learned that not all men are created equal. That other kids are born with more power than others. And they either became arrogant or they became good people. I learned that not all children with powerful quirks looked down at me because I was quirkless. It was thanks to the friends I gained when I was eight years old.'

**In The Middle Of An Urban Area**

In a small park in an urban area, a young boy can be seen following around another group of boys like a stray puppy. This boy has matching dark green hair and eyes; his hair having streaks of black throughout. His face was rather plain with freckles covering his cheeks. He wore a red t shirt with his favorite hero All Might on it and a pair of black shorts with green sneakers on. This is one Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless young boy that aimed to become a hero. He currently chased after what he called his 'friends'. Well that's not true. They're actually his bullies that make fun of him for being quirkless. Well honestly he was only trying to keep up with Katsuki Bakugou, the friend he's had for as long as he could remember. Better known to Izuku as Kacchan, his childhood nickname for his friend. At first, Katsuki was fine with Izuku, until he manifested his quirk; Explosion. Then, the young boy grew arrogant and confident with the growth of his quirk, and began bullying 'Deku', his nickname to make fun of Izuku and to call him weak.

Izuku tried to keep pace with the rowdy bunch of boys but eventually lost track of them when they ran through a large crowd of people. He tried to look for them through the crowd the best he could, before realizing they were gone and out of his line of sight. Disheartened by this, the young boy hung his head and sniffled a little as he began to cry softly, heading towards the playground in the park to hopefully find them again. His 'friends' wanted nothing to do with him, although he only followed them because he found Kacchan to be awesome and brave. He looked up to him so much, but it hurt to see his 'best friend' bully him constantly.

Izuku's mother Inko always tried to cheer him up and he appreciated it, but he felt a pang everytime she tried. She didn't try to do so when he asked her if he still could become a hero on the day he learned he was quirkless. All she did was break down and cry, telling him how sorry she was. That day broke his confidence that he could become a hero, and with the constant bullying he received day in and out from multiple different people, it almost shattered his resolve. But, he didn't let this happen. 'I still could become a hero, right?' His train of thought was interrupted, however, as he tripped over his own two feet in front of the playground area.

Izuku quickly closed his eyes, expecting to hit the ground hard. Only, the arrival of his face to the ground never happened, with a small female voice giggling slightly. "Are you okay?" Slowly beginning to open his eyes, Izuku looked at the ground in shock. 'What the…' That's when he felt that he was totally weightless and began freaking out "AHHH!" The owner of the feminine voice giggled a little bit more before Izuku felt himself being put back on his feet.

Calming down, Izuku looked over and saw a girl around his age with light brown chin length hair and soft brown eyes. She has what looks like permanent blushes on her cheeks that are light pink. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with blue jeans on and brown shoes. "I saved you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask but I didn't think you'd mind me catching you." Izuku then blushed slightly at the attention he was getting from the girl in front of him. All of his classmates usually ignored him, so this was a new but nice transition from his usual bullying.

"N-no it's alright. Th-thanks for saving me, y-your a real hero!" Izuku claimed, making the young girls blushes turn a shade darker before she started to full blow smile. "You really think so? That's my goal to become a hero when I'm older, so thanks! My names Ochaco Uraraka! And you are…?" That now named Ochaco lead on, before Izuku responded. "M-my name is Iz-izuku Midoriya. And y-your welcome. I aim to become a hero too!" Ochaco smiles brightly as her eyes lit up. "Really?! That's so cool! Would you like to play with me on the playground? I bet we'll become the best of friends!" Izuku nods almost immediately and in a hurry as a response, with Ochaco grabbing his right hand with her left and started running to the playground with Izuku in tow.

They started to swing on some of the swings on the swing set when another kid walked up to them. The boy looked to be about the same age as the other two, wearing white and blue shorts with matching sneakers and a white runner's shirt. He has dark blue eyes and short dark blue hair with a pair of glasses on his face. "Hello there. My name is Tenya Iida and I'm looking for some other children to engage in fun activities while at the park." The other two children stared at the new boy strangely for a moment before Ochaco smiles at him. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka." Izuku looks away slightly before muttering out. "My n-name is Izuku M-midoriya." Ochaco's expression then turned into one of curiosity. "Why did you ask to play with us like that?" Tenya then blushes slightly and looks away for a moment. "My parents told me that I'm becoming way to serious about life and wanted me to be a 'normal kid' and go out and play out in the park to make some friends. My brother told me the best way was to be straight forward."

Both Izuku and Ochaco smiled at the boy, and invited him to play with them. Over the course of two hours the three became inseparable friends and they played on the monkey sets and slides, played games of tag and hide and seek, and played heros vs villains. They sat on a bench eating ice cream as Tenya offered to buy his new friends some. They were carrying on as they three started to get to know each other better.

"So Tenya, what's your quirk?" Ochaco asked, licking her strawberry ice cream. Tenya stopped eating his vanilla for a moment, sitting up straight with a proud smile. "My quirk is called Engine, and it allows me to run really fast." He then turned his right leg slightly, showing the exhaust pipes that were attached to his legs. "Wait, your last name is Iida. As in the famous family of hero's?!" Izuku asked in excitement, his stuttering lost a while ago. Tenya nods with his smile becoming more proud. "Yes of course. And I hope to take over for my parents some day and become one of the fastest heroes to save the day! What about you Ochaco? What's your quirk?" Tenya asked. "Does it have something to do with levitation like how you stopped me from tripping?" Izuku guessed, with Ochaco nodding slightly. "Kinda of. My quirk is called zero gravity. I can make anything weightless if I touch it. If I strain myself using it though, I kinda get to feeling sick."

Izuku was currently eating his chocolate ice cream, his eyes beaming. "Your quirks are so cool! You guys will definitely become pro heros when you grow up!" Needless to say, his two new friends were touched by this, smiling at the boy. "What about you Izuku?" Tenya asks, making Izuku's heart stop for a moment. "What do you mean?" Ochaco smiles and asks "What's your quirk Izuku?" Izuku then looked down with saddened eyes. 'What if they start bullying me like the others do? What if they ignore me like everyone else does?'

The two pick up on the look and gain confused looks. "Izuku, are you okay?" Tenya asks. Izuku then looks at the two with a depressed expression. "I'm fine, it's just… I don"t have a quirk. I'm quirkless." This shocked his two friends, he looked down further before continuing. "I want to become a hero, but everyone bullies me because I'm quirkless, saying I can never become one. I'll understand if you guys don't want to be friends anymore…" Izuku waited for it. He waited for the rejection of his new friends. However, another voice rang out, one he wished didn't show up at that moment.

"Oi, Deku!" Katsuki walked over to the trio with his gang of friends following close behind. Katsuki has blonde spiky hair with angry red eyes. He has on a black t shirt with Jeans and red shoes. "O-oh, h-ey Kacchan." Izuku greets nervously, looking at Katsuki's other friends with a fearful expression. Izuku's new friends looked at the group curiously as Izuku had talked about a Kacchan beforehand telling them how awesome and amazing he was. Looking at Izuku's fear filled face, the two took it as a sign to feel concerned. Katsuki glares at Izuku at the mention of his nickname, before he starts to smirk smugly.

"Who are the new kids, Deku? A bunch of rejects like yourself?" His friends laughed at this while Ochaco and Tenya glared at the spiky blonde haired boy. "Izuku is no reject! He's our friend! Right Tenya?" Ochaco claims, with the said boy nodding his head and holding out his right arm karate chopping the air in a quick manner. "That's right! He's a splendid person and a great friend!" Izuku gains a small smile thanks to his actual friends, not going unnoticed by Katsuki who gets a tad angry at the sight. Needing to express his forming anger, he swats Izuku's hand out and knocks his ice cream onto the ground. Ochaco immediately gets up and gets in front of Izuku, her anger visible on her face.

"Why did you do that?! You're nothing but a bully! Nothing like what Izuku said!" This made Katsuki flinch slightly in confusion before Tenya suddenly added in his own two cents. "There is no need for that kind of behavior! As the next generation we should strive to become heros, not bullies!" Katsuki was getting angrier by the second. 'How dare they talk down to me! Especially over Deku!' Katsuki thought in rage. "Why would you want to hang out with a weak quirkless loser like him! He'll never become a hero like you said we should strive to become! He's weak and defenseless!"

With this, he thought he could get these two to turn on Izuku. However, this wasn't the case as Ochaco simply walked back to Izuku and sat next to him. This confused everyone until Ochaco hugs Izuku, causing him to become a blushing messing. "I don't care if he's quirkless! He's amazing, kind, and strong. He'll become a hero, better than anyone else! I believe that wholeheartedly." Ochaco claims, shocking all the boys there. Izuku truly felt warm on the inside. 'No one's ever stood up for me before…' Then, the voice of Tenya rang out. "Yes! Izuku will become a hero, with or without a quirk! He's our friend regardless of his status of being quirkless. We will cheer him on to his goal!"

Izuku's expression was one of pure joy and shock. No one in the history of his life has ever stood up for him or ever told him he could become a hero. 'So, this is what it's really like to have friends… I like it a lot.' Izuku thought. Katsuki, on the other hand, was completely pissed off. These kids stick with Deku even though he's a quirkless wannabe. Didn't they realize that he was only gonna drag them down?! Katsuki simply huffs and turns around, beginning to storm off with his friends following closely behind. "You three were made for each other! The perfect trio of losers!" Katsuki shouts at them. And with that, the Bakugou gang left the group alone.

Izuku sighs in relief as he looks over at his friends with a smile. "Thanks guys. You truly are the bestest friends I could ever have!" Izuku says, making them smile right back at him. Izuku then notices that Ochaco was still hugging him and begins to blush heavily. "Um Ochaco?" Izuku nervously began, making the young girl in question look up curiously at him. Then, she realizes that she's still holding him and releases him with her usual blush being that much darker than usual. "S-sorry Izuku!" Izuku shakes his head with his hands up! "N-no that's alright! I actually liked it." Izuku says, making Ochaco blush even heavier.

With this, the friends began to leave the park, with the whole gang getting a new round of ice cream since Katsuki ruined Izukus. As they were walking back to their respective homes talking, Ochaco turned to Izuku. "Hey Izuku? Why does that angry kid call you Deku all the time?" This in turn makes Izuku hang his head a little bit. "Well, he calls me that to make fun of me. He switched the last part of my name up and made it into Deku, he made it mean that I'm weak and I can't become anything significant." Tenya looks at Izuku with a disapproving look. "That's not a very good friend. He's just a bully so don't let it get to you." Ochaco then smiles and grabs Izuku's right hand with her left. "Ya know what? I like Deku! It sounds like a 'You can do it' kind of word, so it'd make a great hero name. Plus, I think it sounds kinda cute." With this statement, Izuku's hearts began to soar and he could only say one thing. "Deku it is!" His face was flushed and it had a goofy expression on it.

**Present**

'And with that, the meaning of Deku was changed, and I gained friends who honestly believed in me. I felt amazing that day, as if I could overcome any obstacle that came my way. And this feeling would only continue to grow. Kacchan watched this development of my character and couldn't help but be angry at me for making real friends and gain some confidence that he usually kept down with his bullying. Over the next week, my mother would tell you I was the happiest I've ever been in a while. And I was, I didn't think I could be any happier. I was wrong however as we met and made new friends throughout that week.'

**One Week After:**

**The Park**

After that fateful meeting between the three, they began to go back to the park after school on the weekdays and hang out. The three became close rather quickly in that amount of time; they would play games and talk about heros all the time. Today was Saturday, meaning that there was no school and they trio of friends would have all day to hang out. The three met each other at the park early in the morning. They were smiling and laughing as they ran around playing hide and seek at the playground.

Around that same time a young boy and a young girl walked into the park. The boy has a stoic expression on his face while the girl has a small smile on her face. The boy has a unique look with the right side of his head possessing white hair while his left side possessed red hair. This also applies to his eyes as his right one is red and his left one is blue. The last unique thing about the boy has the angry red burn scar that covered his left eye and the area around it. He's wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with grey shorts and white shoes. The girl with him has long black hair that's put up into a spiky ponytail and she has black eyes. She currently has on a scarlet red t shirt and tan shorts with black shoes.

"Thanks again for walking with me to the park Shoto. It's nice to go out and be with friends." The girl says, turning to the now named Shoto. He simply looks back remaining stoic. "There's no need to thank me Momo. It's honestly better than being near my bastard of a father. Well, anything is better than that." Shoto claims, his look darkened for a moment and worried Momo slightly before his expression went back to being blank. "What are we doing at the park anyways?" Shoto asks. "Well, I'm here to meet up with a friend of mine. She said she made a couple of new friends that she wanted me to meet. Plus I think it'd be good for you to meet them, maybe you'll make some friends." Momo explains logically while Shoto just sighs slightly.

Looking around, Momo went to the playground in the park to search for her friend. As she walked up she noticed her friend Ochaco hiding behind a tree giggling as she looks around from her cover opposite of where Momo was. Momo smirks a little as she sneaks up on her friend and grabs her shoulders. This in turn makes Ochaco jump in surprise. "AH!" Quickly turning around, Ochaco sees her now laughing friend with Shoto being next to her with the same bland expression. "Was that really necessary?" Shoto asks, looking at Momo with an unsure look. "Of course it was! Friends do that to each other all the time." Momo says while chuckling. "Momo!" Ochaco exclaims excitedly as she quickly hugs her friend. "Hey Ochaco. How are you doing?" Momo asks calmly, pulling from the hug with a small grin. "I'm doing great! I was actually playing hide and seek with my new friends. Deku! Tenya!" Ochaco calls out.

In a couple of seconds the two boys ran over to her. "Are you alright Ochaco?!" Tenya asks quickly, with Ochaco grinning at his actions while holding up her hands. "Yes I'm alright, no need to worry silly." Izuku laughs at this whilst sweat dropping. "Tenya you can be a bit much, but we can't change that." Tenya looks between his friends confused before looking over at the two new arrivals. "Who are they Ochaco? They're not messing with you are they?" Tenya asks, getting a nod no from the girl. "Nope! This is my friend Momo that I've been telling you guys about. Momo, they are my new friends!" Ochaco exclaims in excitement, before looking at Shoto in thought. "Who are you though?" Ochaco asks curiously. "Oh, this is a friend of mine that I hang out with from time to time. Not much on words but he's a good guy." Momo says with Shoto looking at everyone as if he was studying them. "My name is Shoto Todoroki." He says, bowing his head slightly. "And my name is Momo Yaoyorozu. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Momo greets the two. "My name is Tenya Iida. It means a great deal to meet you two." Tenya says bowing his head. "A-and my n-name i-is I-izuku Midoriya." Izuku stutters out softly while looking down.

Ochaco smiles happily at her friends meeting her friend, looking at the two new arrivals. "Come on and join our game! Tenya was it!" Ochaco claims grabbing both Momo's left hand and Shoto's right hand and dragging them over to the playground, much to the surprise of Shoto. As she dragged them over, another duo of kids were there.

The first one was a boy who has black straight hair and red eyes similar to Katsuki's.

He has a red t shirt and Jean's with orange shoes. The second is a girl who has more of a unique appearance. She has long dark green hair and completely black eyes. She has on a light green long sleeved shirt with black shorts and white shoes. Tenya's eyes widen in happiness as he quickly runs over to the two. "Tsu! Kirishima! It's nice to see that you made it!" Kirishima smiles as he scratches the back of his head. "I almost didn't make it. I luckily ran into Tsu." Kirishima claims sleepishly. "You're really bad with directions, ribbit." Tsu states matter of factly. Kirishima just sweat drops at this chuckling. "I can't argue with that."

Tenya then turns to the group walking up to the playground. "Everyone! These two are good friends of mine that I wanted you to meet!" He states outloud. "Hey everyone, I'm Eijiro Kirishima, but please call me Kirishima! It's much more manly!" He greets everyone with a smile. "My name is Tsuyu Asui, ribbit. But call me Tsu." She states poking her right finger on her chin. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" Ochaco claims. "I-I'm I-izuku M-midoriya." Izuku mutters. "Momo Yaoyorozu. A pleasure." Momo greets. "Shoto Todoroki." Shoto simply replies.

For the next hour, the now group of seven played hide and seek, it even got Shoto to smile a little bit. Currently, Izuku was hiding in some bushes laughing a little as one by one the others were found by Shoto. Surprisingly he was really good at hide and seek. However, not better than Tsu. She was scary good at the game.

However, his laughter didn't go unnoticed as Izuku then heard the familiar voice behind him. "Dekus hiding huh? Guess your other 'friends' couldn't stand you anymore." Izuku turned to see the young explosion user standing there with a smug expression on his face. "Kacchan?!" Izuku exclaims standing up. "N-no, me and m-my friends w-were ju-just playing hide a-and se-seek." He explains nervously as he looks down at the ground. "Heh. Yeah right! No one wants to be your friend, Deku!" The shouting of Katsuki being heard by the not too far away group of friends.

"No matter what, you're still the loser Deku. The hero wannabe that isn't able to make the cut. And eventually those other losers will see that and finally leave you behind." Katsuki ranted on, making Izuku lower his head in sadness. Seeing this, Katsuki then pushes Izuku out of the bushes and onto the nearby walkway. The angry boy then grabs the front of the green haired boys shirt with his left hand and raises his right hand into a fist. "Maybe a beat down will remind you of your place!" Katsuki tells. Izuku closes his eyes for a moment expecting the hit. But then, the voice of Shoto came out calm but tough. "I don't know why you think it's okay to beat on my friend, but I won't allow it to happen."

Izuku opens his eyes and sees Shoto's right hand grasping Kacchan's wrist tightly and he held an icy glare at the blonde. Katsuki just grins as he looks at the other boy. "I don't think you can stop me from doing so. He's a quirkless loser so someone has to teach him his place. You are a part of his loser group?" Katsuki then let's go of Izuku as mini explosions pop out of his now free palm.

The others finally arrive at the scene, most of which are glaring at Katsuki. "Huh, more of you rejects? What? You want me to explode your asses to hell?" The young blonde threatened, before his expression turned to a pained one. Looking at his wrist, which is still in the other boys hand, he could see ice forming around it and making it feel extremely painful. Katsuki lets out a growl as he looks at Shoto's face getting ready to attack him. "Woah there! Easy you two." Kirishima says as he grasps the boys' arms and separates them.

"There's no need to fight. Plus," Kirishima then turns to Katsuki with a grin. "You don't seem like that bad of a guy. If you're just wanting to play with us you could always just ask." A tick mark formed on the explosive boy and he began to yell. "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH ANY OF YOU, WEIRD HAIR!" Katsuki calls Kirishima, before calming down and glared at the rest of the group before storming off. "You alright Izuku?" Shoto asks, holding out his right hand. "Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me. He tries bullying me any chance he gets…" Kirishima holds his left hand out. "Don't worry, with us around it'll stop. That's what friends are supposed to do." Shoto nods at this. "Anything for a friend." Izuku's eyes widen for a moment before he smiles, grasping each hand of his new friends and they pull him up.

The group then went over to the nearby ice cream stand that was in the park and got some ice cream. They went to walk around the park as they ate their sweet treats. "So Tsuyu-" She quickly shakes her head. "I told you, it's Tsu." Izuku blushes slightly in embarrassment before continuing. "Sorry. _Tsu, _what quirk do you have? And the rest of you?" Tsu stops eating her mint chip for a moment in thought.

"My quirk is called Frog. I can basically do anything a frog can, ribbit. Cling to surfaces, jump really high, use my tongue, ect." Izuku nods at this with a small smile, looking towards Kirishima. The young boy then finishes off his cherry ice cream and holds up his right arm and flexes it. "Mines called Hardening. I can make parts of my body almost unbreakable. Not too flashy but I think I can manage." Izuku nods, he then turns to Momo, who bites into her chocolate vanilla swirl before answering. "My quirk is creation. I can create anything from the ligaments in my body." Then, Izuku turns to Shoto, who barely ate through his rocky road. "My quirk is half cold and half heat. I control Ice with my left hand and fire with my right." Shoto then looks down in anger after talking about his fire, gaining the attention of Izuku.

Kirishima then looks at Izuku and asks him his own question. "So Izuku, what's your quirk since you know all of ours." The green haired boy froze at this before looking down nervously, gaining the attention of the four who didn't know and supportive looks of the two that did. "I… I don't have a quirk. I'm quirkless." Izuku hangs his head for a moment, before he felt someone hug him from behind.

Looking over his right shoulder, Izuku saw Ochaco hugging him with her head resting on his shoulder. "That's why that kid from before was bullying you, wasn't it? Momo asked, figuring out what happened. "Yeah… I want to become a hero with all my heart but… the other kids make fun of me saying that I could never become someone great." Izuku finishes his explanation. Then he felt a hand on his left shoulder, looking at the owner of the hand to be Shoto. He has a small smile on his face as he looks at Izuku. "Don't let those of a weak will deter you. You'll become a hero for sure." Kirishima then gives his new green haired friend a thumbs up with a encouraging smile. "Yeah! Those bullies aren't manly like you are!" Tsu then spoke up. "I don't see why you couldn't become one. It'll be tough but it's possible, ribbit." Momo then gives the young boy a small smile. "Just keep doing your best and you'll make it. I have faith in that." Looking around at his newly made friends with a shocked but joyful look, he gives them a small smile. "Thanks... everyone."

**Present**

'I actually believed in their words. It made me happy to have friends. Friends and family are lifelines for many in society. The closer you are, the more protected you feel. And, for the next two years, I truly felt the warmth of friendship. However, throughout that time, my friends didn't see it. While they protected me, they couldn't truly protect my heart. Or rather, they couldn't stop the growing void in my heart. I felt empty, depressed, and angry. All of these got worse and worse with time and the added stress of bullying. My friends could never stop society from treating me differently. And these emotions never truly hit me, not until the incident that would begin my descent into the abyss.'

**Two Years Later:**

**Some Random Street **

Izuku Midoriya was on his way to the park. School had just rang out for the year so his friends wanted to have one big weekend sleepover to celebrate their freedom from their academics. Momo had practically insisted that they stayed over at her parents house; you could practically see the gleam of excitement in her eyes at the possibility of hosting a party for her friends. Especially since it would be the first sleepover the seven friends would have together. To say the others were excited was to say the least since Momo's parents are one of the richest people in Japan and owned a massive mansion. Her parents were very accepting of their daughters' friends and they were glad to finally meet them all in person. The night before the last day of school they all packed a weekend's worth of clothes and other personal items in a bag and decided to bring that bag to school so that way they could go to the park immediately after and meet up to go to the sleepover.

Friends. Never in his young life did Izuku think he would have friends, especially friends that are so amazing and caring. Thinking back on it, he couldn't help but feel lucky to have them. Unlike everyone from school they treat him like an equal. Thinking about the bullies made the the bruises on his right cheek, left arm, and stomach flare up in pain slightly, making him grimace. But he lost the look as he gained a happier one as he thought about his friends. Each and every one of them had their own personalities and traits he couldn't help but admire.

Tenya is a stickler when it comes to the rules and always goes over the top about them. However he also deeply cares for and supports his friends around them trying to get them to become better versions of themselves. When it comes to Momo, she's always the smartest one in the room and has confidence like no other; when it comes to her friends she's the most caring and quiet often offers to tutor the others if they're ever falling behind. Usually Shoto is cold and logical but under all that ice was a good person that had a burning desire to become a hero, a person that would protect his friends with his life. Honestly Tsu is the most straightforward and honest person that Izuku's ever met and she only has one thing that she insists on no matter what: that only her friends and family call her Tsu and no one else. Kirishima's usually noble and has a big heart when it comes to his friends, supporting them through anything whether it be a quiz or something simple like homework.

And there was Ochaco… the one person he could truly say was his best friend. No matter what they did, they did it together. Walk to school, hide in the same spot, choosing to be on the same teams for any game, and even helping each other study. It was obvious to the others in the group that they were very close to each other. Granted they're all only ten years old, they could still see the little signs that they were perfect for each other.

For example, Ochaco always hugged Izuku no matter the circumstances, they hold hands when they walked together to school, the way they always hang out and play games with each other the most. Though the two were oblivious to their feelings, the others just allowed things to take their course and allow them discover their feelings. Either that or set them up on a date in the future.

Currently Izuku was walking to the park, but he wasn't alone, however. Right next to him was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, otherwise known as Kacchan. Over the years after gaining his new friends, Kacchan started backing off from bullying Izuku so much, while he does so every now and then he's basically stopped harassing him as much. It's to the point where the boys were mending their broken relationship. Admittedly it's a slow process and it's nowhere near what they had when they were kids, but it was making a healthy comeback.

About a year back, Izuku invited the blonde haired boy to play with his friends. At first he said no, surprised that Izuku still wanted to hang out with him since he had his other friends. After pushing him slightly, Kacchan caved in and joined the group in their activities just to make Deku shut up. But then he started to see why Deku hanged out with these other kids. They were strong, Katsuki admitted that to himself even though he'd never say so out loud. Plus they all were interesting in their own ways. For example he could feel how strong Shoto is and he made the boy his rival, declaring as much to Shoto's face. Though Shoto couldn't have cared less, which made the explosion user a little pissed.

Though the others were wary of Katsuki after what they had witnessed between him and Deku, they eventually warmed up to the ball of rage. More so Kirishima seemed to make a friendship with the young blonde, to the surprise of everyone else. After that, Katsuki started hanging out with them more and more, to the point where he was almost a part of the group though he declared he never would. And Momo extended the invite to the explosion user, which he started raging on saying it'd just be a waste of time before begrudgingly accepting the invitation.

Now, the two walked to the park in an awkward silence with neither one knowing what to say at the moment. It had been so long since they're friendship broke that they had no clue how to interact with each other. While there were moments when they could have a somewhat normal conversation, there were other moments where such a thing was impossible. For one the bruises the blonde asked Deku about, which he claimed he got from falling down. Now Kacchan didn't truly buy it but he couldn't have cared less in the moment and dropped it. But mostly they disagreed about many things, the most important one being Izuku becoming a hero. It pissed Kacchan off to no end that Deku wanted to become a hero even though he's quirkless. And it made Izuku sad that the boy didn't think he had it in him to become a hero. It was this particular topic that put a giant wedge between the two.

They are currently passing through a particularly abandoned street that was only three blocks away from the park. This was the normal route from the school to the park that Izuku usually took, with Katsuki coming with him through this route for only the year he started hanging out with the group. As they walked they went under a bridge that had a singular manhole cover. They began to walk past this cover before it shoots out of its resting place, making the two who heard the noise jump and turn around. Quickly a sludge-like body jumped out of the ground and landed in front of the boys, giving them an evil grin. "Now… which one of you will volunteer to become my personal skin suit?" The monster asks with a laugh as he looks down at the terrified children.

Quickly however, the young blonde turned his look into one of anger before pushing the other boy to the side. "Get away Deku! I'm blowing up this bastard straight to hell!" And in quick movements Katsuki raises his hands and releases a massive explosion, covering the area in smoke. The powerful quirk user smirked slightly before his expression turned back into one of fear as the smoke faded away showing that his attack did nothing to hurt the villain in front of him. The sludge man chuckles at this as he slowly walks forward. "Your very powerful. You'll make a fine vessel to get me out of the city."

Izuku watched on in horror as the seemingly invincible villain walked up to his childhood friend. 'Kacchan is so powerful and that guy brushed off his attack like it's nothing!' The quirkless boy thought in fear. 'He said he needs a skin suit… he's gonna kill him! Kacchan can't fight this thing!' In that moment

the monster jumped up prepared to pounce on the blonde. The victim could only look on in shock as he stood in place being too scared to move. Maybe it was the look on his face, but…

Suddenly in a burst of speed, Izuku shoots forward and pushes Katsuki away, only for the villain to land on him. The blonde kid hit the ground hard, but he couldn't comprehend why he moved. 'Wait, I didn't move, I was pushed! No…' Katsuki thought in horror before looking over to see that Izuku pushed him out of the way, who of which was currently choking to death as the villain had him in his grasp as he forced his sludgy body into his mouth. "Not who I was aiming for, but oh well. I need to get outta here quick before _he_ shows up. Thanks for the help kid." The monster chuckles as Izuku tried in vain to struggle against his captor.

'Getting hard to breath… I think I'm dying! Please… someone save me!' The quirkless boy thought as his eyes began to tear up at the possibility of dying. "Get the hell off him!" The shout of Kacchan brings Izuku back to reality a little bit as the rager rushed forward towards the villain. The monster retaliates by throwing out a sludge punch that stretched from his body. Quickly, Katsuki jumps and aims his hands back making an explosion that propels him towards the villain. In the rush movement the explosion user aimed his hands in front of him and as soon as he got close, he put each hand on each side of the slide man's head. "Die!" Katsuki yells as he releases two massive explosions that blew apart the villains head.

Taking advantage of the distraction he caused, Katsuki quickly grabs the green haired boy and started pulling him from the sludge. This in turn allowed Izuku to breathe in the sweet sweet oxygen from the air to his lungs which felt like they were on fire. This didn't last however as the villains quirk quickly reassembled his head and he looked down at the children in anger. "It won't be that easy!" Quickly the sludge pulls Izuku back from Katsukis grasp and shoots out another fist which lands on the blonde boys chest and sends him flying back. "Deku!" Katsuki shouts out in fear as Izuku was completely covered in sludge. "It's all over now." The monster proclaimed proudly.

"Yes it is." Another voice rang out, one familiar to all those in the area, giving hope to the two boys and fear to the giant villain. "Now that I am here that is." The three turned to the opposite side of the bridge opening to see a giant bulky man in a white t and green cargo pants with brown shoes. The said man has blonde hair that's a lot brighter than Katsuki's own blonde with two tuffs sticking up on each side of his head and he has hollow eyes that hides his true eye color.

This is All Might, the strongest and most powerful hero in the world, also known as the symbol of justice and peace. In a panicked attempt to hit the hero, the sludge monster shot out a wide right fist that reached the hero's position in no time. However, like the expert pro he was, he dodged the attack by ducking under it before rushing forward towards the villain.

Quickly the sludge man sent out another attack, but the symbol of peace quickly wines back his right fist and throws it out. "TEXAS SMASH!" All Might tells out, with the wind pressure slamming through the villains attack and hits him with full force. The monstrous man struggles for a few moments with a strained face. 'I can't hold it together!' The villain thinks before his body explodes outwards, freeing the trapped boy inside. Quickly as the attack dissipated, All Might rushed forward and caught the young man on his right shoulder. Katsuki couldn't help but look up in awe as his hero had just saved their lives from a super villain.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Izuku was slowly waking as he felt someone slapping him on the face lightly and quickly. "Hey, wake up. Wake up young man." That voice, he knew it all too well. No way it was actually him right? He's just dreaming, right?! This was not the case as he came to realize that when he woke up completely and looked up at his idol. 'No way!' Young Izuku thought in shock as he looked up with wide eyes. "Ah! Good to see you awake! I was worried there for a second! Good to see you're ok!" All Might continued on as the young green haired boy was absolutely star struck. The young blonde nearby was in shock as well, with nothing to say or even ask the pro hero. And there was so much he wanted to ask beforehand so why not now?!

Izuku then got to his knees as he began looking around for something. "I'm such a huge fan, All Might! Please sign…" Finally he finds his hero analysis notebook in front of him and grabs it. "Please sign my notebook!" Flipping it open, young Izuku was incredibly shocked to see that the very last two pages held the signature **ALL MIGHT **in all caps with his hero symbol right next to it. "AHHH! HE ALREADY DID?!" Izuku got up and started bowing again and again. "I'll cherish this forever! It'll be a family heirloom passed on from generation to generation!" Izuku continued on in a quick fashion causing the number one hero to chuckle slightly.

"Well, it's good to see you two are alright. Now if you'll excuse me," All Might then points to each of his leg pockets that held a soda bottle with the trapped sludge villain inside. "I have to go deliver this villain to the police!" All Might then turns, getting into a runner's position. This, however, causes the fanboy to panic. 'All Mights leaving?! There's so much I want to ask him! So much I need to learn… But the most important question I need to be answered is…' Quickly Izuku steps up with his eyes closed tight and his head down.

"Is it possible to become a hero without a quirk?!" This sudden question shocks Katsuki a little, with being a little curious to the answer that the pro hero would give them. The question all so gets All Mights attention as he turns his head to look at the boy. "I'm a normal kid without any powers… can I ever hope to become a hero like you?!" This causes Izuku's cheeks to become flustered as he bows his head down further. This grabbed All Mights attention further as he stared at the boy.

"Without a quirk…" All Might was about to continue but suddenly he felt a very tight stabbing where his abdomen was. 'Oh no! Not now dammit! I thought I had gotten better at holding it now! I need to get used to the pain. I need to leave now!' The symbol of peace thought in desperation as he quickly got back into a runner's position. "Without a quirk there's no way you can beat most villains. So no I don't honestly think it's possible. Try for something a bit more realistic." With these final words All Might took off in a burst of speed, leaving behind the devastated Izuku behind. "I see then…" Katsuki was slightly surprised by the hero's words but it also solidified what he thought all along. Izuku felt that void in his heart nearly swallow his heart, depression and sorrow setting in even deeper. Those words truly broke the fanboys heart and dream.

**A Minute Later:**

**A Random Alleyway **

All Might suddenly appears as he breathes heavily and leans on one of the nearby alley walls. Slowly stream rose of his body and covered it from view until the steam dissipates revealing a much smaller form of All Might. While he had some muscle left, it wasn't going to last long from what the doctors told him. Six months ago he had his final battle with All For One, the arch nemesis of the holders of One For All. It ended with Toshinori's victory, but it came with a price. The villain had injured him severely by putting a hole in his stomach.

After the many surgeries he was no longer in any danger, but it weakened his body severely and it made him emaciated, meaning he can no longer put on any pounds or muscle. Eventually his 'true form' will lose all its muscles and make him severely skinny. He was released from the hospital after four months of recovering and for about two months he's been training to use his quirk through his pain and continue to be the symbol of peace. However he can only use his form for about an hour and half a day. The time limit increased as time went by but Toshinori knew that this meant that sooner or later he would have to choose a successor for One For All.

Shaking of the pain, the skinny blonde began to head to the nearby police station to drop off the villain that was in his pocket. As he walked he couldn't help but feel a weird feeling in his chest, he didn't know why. He then began thinking about the two boys he just saved moments ago. More specifically he was thinking about the green haired fanboy. _"Can I ever hope to become a hero like you?!" _Listening to what he said, he could see the desperation on his face, the hope laced in his voice as he hoped his hero would give the advice he wanted. He truly wanted to become a hero.

Now he understood what that feeling in his chest was: guilt. He felt guilty about what he said to his fan, the boy that inspired to be a hero even though he's quirkless. 'My time limit was coming up and I let my fear make that boy feel hopeless. God, what kind of symbol of peace am i?' Toshinori thought sadly as he looked down in shame. 'I should've said something else. I might have had my opinion on the subject, but that look in his eyes told me what I had done to him. I should've been the symbol of peace in that situation.'

Quickly All Might looks up with one of determination. "If I find that same boy, I'll push through the pain and become All Might again. And I'll save his heart from my own selfish words." He quietly tells himself as he heads inside the police station. 'If my memory serves me well, there's a nearby park. I'll begin my search there to apologize.' And with that, All Might didn't realize he helped push the young boy onto a darker path.

**That same time:**

**The Park**

Both Izuku and Katsuki walked to the park in complete silence. One in deep thought, the other completely devastated. _'Without a quirk there's no way you can beat most villains. So no I don't honestly think it's possible. Try for something a bit more realistic.' _All Mights words played on loop inside of young Midoriya's head. These words felt like a knife to the heart, with each word twisting in deeper and deeper trying to kill his dream. And it succeeded. Even his idol, the man he admires the most in the world, told him that he couldn't become a hero. With this thought, he clenched his hero analysis notebook in his right hand a bit tighter.

This was killing the green haired boy. It felt as though he was choking on air with no oxygen to take in. He felt helpless and trapped. 'Everyone was right… I'm never gonna become a hero.' Izuku thought sadly as the two boys then finally reached the street that held the park on the other side. Katsuki began to walk over with Izuku tagging behind slowly until he looked up and saw his friends in the distance sitting on a bench. All of them were talking or laughing, enjoying each other's company. He smiled as he looked upon his friends but then almost immediately as it came, the smile vanished and faded into a frown.

He then stops on the sidewalk edge, his expression turned into one of saddened doubt. No longer hearing the green haired fanboys footsteps, Katsuki turned around to look at the boys face. When the young blonde saw this, his face contorted into an expression of pure anger. Seeing Izuku looking so depressed pissed him off so much. 'He already knew he was a weakling. Now, he is sad because he went and got told by the number one hero he couldn't become a hero! He should know his place!' Katsuki thought angrily. Looking at Deku made Katsuki clench his teeth together as he balled his hands into fists. "What are you crying about? You big baby! You already knew that you weren't going to become a hero. You really thought that All Might would swoop in and save the day, to tell you what you want to hear?"

Katsuki's voice grew in volume and anger as he talked down to Izuku. The quirkless boy had his head down and his eyes shut tight as tears began to seep out. 'All Might even said I couldn't become a hero. Has anyone truly believed in me? What about Ochaco? What about all of my other friends? Did they truly believe in me or did they just pity me because I'm quirkless?!' Almost as if he read Deku's thoughts, the angry boy continued on. "Even everyone else knew you couldn't! Everyone feels bad for you simply because you won't ever amount to anything"

Izuku's self doubt started to grow larger at a faster pace with Kacchan's words adding fuel to the fire. Izuku looked over the explosion user's shoulder and towards his friends that were only a little bit away. All of them looked happy to be around each other. Almost as if they were better off without him. 'They… they would be better off. Not having to pity the weakling of the group. They could have a better friendship without me in the picture.' At that moment, Izuku truly felt alone. No one to rely on or to hang out with. The words of his fellow classmates started to flow in. _'"You, a hero?! Get real!" "No one wants a quirkless loser like yourself around!" "It's laughable that you were even born!" "I swear the school would be better off if you just went missing." "You're so useless! You'd be better off killing yourself!"_

These are the words of his classmates, the same ones who abuse him mentally and physically. These people always belittle him and tell him to do horrible things to himself. The most awful one he was told regularly was to go kill himself. However, with the progression of time and the bullying getting worse, Izuku seriously considered the out that suicide would give. It would take away the pain he was constantly in. But the one thing that prevented this was the friends he had that supported him. But sadly, he was now doubtful that his friends actually supported him, that they were actually his friends. The next couple of sentences drove the last nail into the coffin.

"You knew this, but you were so desperate that you needed your favorite hero to shatter your dreams! Your a quirkless, fanboy, weakling Deku that everyone couldn't give two shots about! Not even that girl red cheeks believes in you! The only way they would ever believe in you if you prayed for a quirk in another life and swan dive if a roof!" The blonde haired bully finishes his rant, thinking that his point was made. Then, he heard sobbing and saw Izuku openly cry. Katsuki was about to say something rude again before the green haired boy's backpack, which he was carrying in his left hand with his sleepover bag on his back, hit the ground.

Confusion turned into shock as Katsuki registers the fact that Izukus face was one of pure rage. He never thought he'd see Deku get this mad ever. The green haired boy was usually shy and quiet; never outgoing or bold. But the boy in front of him, though while tears were streaming down his face, was nothing like the Deku he knew. "I guess I should do that! That way I can get away from all the lies! All the hate! All the pain! To get away from my personal hell!" Izuku snaps at Katsuki in a yell, which was loud enough to get the attention of the nearby group of friends in the park.

"Huh?" Tenya says in question as everyone looks over to see Izuku screaming at Katsuki. "Is that Deku?" Ochaco questions in concern as they see the boy in question explode in anger, a anger that nobody in the group has seen before. "Yes it is, and he sounds angry!" Tsu claims in worry. "Let's go see what has him all riled up." Shoto states with a little bit of concern etched up on his face. As they group begins to walk over they start to hear what Izuku was yelling at the blonde haired boy. "All anyone does is BULLY ME or IGNORE ME! No one BELIEVES IN ME that's for sure! This WORLD has been AGAINST ME since DAY ONE! All i feel is either PAIN OR SORROW! I'm better off DEAD! Just to take away MY SUFFERING! Thanks for the idea 'KACCHAN', I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR ADVICE!"

As soon as he yells this, Izuku sprints down the sidewalk and runs into the nearest building which is at least 8 stories high. "DEKU WAIT!" Katsuki yells out as the realization of what Deku was about to do and ran after the boy. The group of friends hearing all this were shocked that Izuku held back such darkness in his heart, but were kinda scared to what 'advice' the green haired fanboy was about to take and took off after the two boys. Nearby, Toshinori Yagi heard the shouting as he headed to the park. He recognized the name 'Deku' being shouted as the blonde boy he stayed before called his friend that same name. Realizing that this could be his chance to apologize for his rude words and that the boy shouted the name with a worried tone, he started running and turned a left corner just in time to see a bunch of children running into an office building. He quickly followed suit and ran into the building.

**That's Same Moment: **

**Rooftop Of The Building **

Izuku Midoriya was standing on the edge of the roof as he stared down into the dark black alleyway down below. This was it. His escape from his nightmare. It was only two feet away. While he was sad that he would cause unimaginable pain for his mother, he couldn't take it anymore. The bullying, the bruises, the quirklessness. It had to stop and he could finally end his own pain.

Bursting through the door that led to the roof, Katsuki turned to Izuku with his eyes wide in fear. "Deku?! What the hell are you doing?!" The young blonde questions furiously as he stomps over the boy using his rage to hide his fear. Izuku looks back with a blank look as he then takes a step forward, his feet halfway off the roof. Katsuki stops in fear, his mind racing with worried thoughts. 'That look… he's not bluffing? He took that step without any hesitation. Is he truly wanting to die?' The seriousness of the situation finally hit the explosion user like a brick.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said okay? I wasn't being serious when I said that. Just get away from there right now!" Katsuki yells, his fear mixing with his anger. "No." The calm, dead voice of Izuku came out, no emotion was entangled in the simple answer. "No? What do you mean 'no'?" Katsuki asks back quietly. "I mean no. I won't get away from the edge. I won't believe a single word you just said to me. I don't believe you didn't mean what you said." The green haired boy looked back at his old childhood friend with the same dead look, only now angry features took up on his face.

"You meant every word you said. You want me to jump. You were serious when you said I'm better off dead. You gave me the advice, so I'll listen to it and take it to heart for one last time _Kacchan_." He spits out his friends childhood nickname with venom as he then turned back to the alleyway down below. Suddenly, the door bursts back open, with the group of Ochaco, Tenya, Shoto, Tsuyu, Momo, and Kirishima rushing out on the roof.

The group pauses in shock as they see Izuku standing on the edge of the roof with Katsuki standing there only ten feet away. "What's going on here?!" Tenya says in a rushed manner, concern etched across his face. "Deku?" Ochaco calls out in worry, wanting to get her best friend away from the edge. "Its okay, you guys." Izuku says after a long pause.

"It's not okay dammit! He's trying to jump off the building!" Katsuki reveals to the six unaware friends, whom of which gasped at the revelation as they looked at Izuku with fearful expressions. "Deku! Why would you want to do that?!" Ochaco questions loudly, with Izuku freezing up at her voice. He turns his head to look at his friends, only to break their hearts as they see his depressed face. "I'm just tired, Ochaco. Tired of being bullied. Tired of trying to become a hero. Tired of being lied to. I just want the pain to end."

'What have I caused?' Toshinori thinks in horror has he gotten up to the roof in time just to hear Izuku's explanation. Hearing his dead tone and peaking around the door just to see his sorrowful eyed, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what the green haired boy has gone through in life. And all because he was more worried about keeping his secret, then protecting the boy's heart. 'I've failed to be a symbol of peace for one boy who is a huge fan of mine. I'm sorry master, sorry for not keeping my promise all the way.'

Just then, Toshinori's eyes lit up with determination. Then, he'll make up for that failure and save the boy from his despair. Opening the door fully and making his presence known, the symbol of peace quickly walks over to the boy he pushed onto doing this. "There's no need for this young man. Please don't give up your life because of other people's actions." While surprised by the sudden arrival of the skinny blonde man, the other children were grateful for his attempt at talking their friend down.

"Yes there is. No one believes in me. Nobody thinks I can be a hero. Not even All Might thinks I can." This shocked everyone but Katsuki and All Might since they were there at that moment. "He saved me and Kacchan from a villain. Before he left, I asked him if I could become a hero. If I could ever hope to become a hero like him. He simply told me I couldn't, that I wouldn't be able to without a quirk." This broke his friends slightly. He was told by his idol that his dream was impossible for him simply because he didn't have a quirk. Toshinori simply hung his head in shame. His words had a bigger impact on the boy then he realized.

"Well he was wrong!" The voice of Ochaco cried out, shocking Izuku slightly. "All Might may not see it, but I know you can become a great hero. I know this because your my best friend, and I know in my heart your a hero!" She continued on, inspiring her other friends to speak. "She's right, ribbit. You're too good of a person not to become a hero. You're more likely to become a hero out of all of us." Tsu spoke up, walking up next to Ochaco.

"You don't just have the potential to become a hero, you already speak like one. Your words have saved me, making you a hero." Shoto speaks up, with the most passion his friends have ever seen him use. "That's right. Not just through your actions but your words also save someone's heart. You understand how to do that better than anyone." Momo adds on.

"You're a better hero than most pros because you're way manlier! Your the toughest kid I have ever met, pushing through anything that gets in your way!" Kirishima says with a forced smile, trying to make Izuku feel better. "Your better than most other pros when it comes to your desire to help others! While I look into situations with logic, you use your passion to strive you forward!" Tenya adds on, karate chopping the air nervously. Katsuki couldn't help but look back at the group who complimented Deku so much. 'These kids… they truly believe in you. Unlike me, they believe that someone can become a hero more for a person's heart rather than their quirk. I'm such a fool.' Toshinori thinks with his heart full of guilt. 'They really feel like he's the most amazing guy there is? Even though he's quirkless?' He thinks, questioning himself.

Izuku simply smiles for a moment. One true smile that was filled with happiness. He then turns his head back forward, looking down with his hands going relaxed. "Thanks for your words, your truly my friends." At this his friends and Toshinori started to feel a little hope. "But, I won't let my pathetic quirklessness hold any of you down anymore. Please, become strong heros that save everyone with a smile, like I already know you can. Please… tell my mother that I… I…"

Slowly, the suicidal boy began to lean forward, allowing the forces of gravity to take over. At this, the first person to react, surprisingly enough, was Katsuki as he ran forward towards Izuku. Second to react was Ochaco as she ran towards Deku. Third to react was Toshinori as he ran forward as well.

'Please! I don't care if the children see me! Let me save the boy!' He tried to channel One For All, feeling the energy start to expand his muscles as he rushed forward. But, as soon as One For All appeared, so did the overwhelming pain in his gut. Immediately he lost his grip on his quirk and slid on the ground only five feet away from the green haired boy. He tried moving but the pain was extraordinary and left him laying still. 'Dammit! I can't let him down a second time!' He thought desperately. "Please young man, don't jump! You can become a hero!" Toshinori yells out.

However, it was too late as Katsuki and Ochaco ran past the pained blonde man. "Please tell my mom that I love her so much…" Izuku let out just loud enough for everyone to hear, before slipping off the edge completely. "DEKU!" The conjoined screams of Ochaco and Katsuki let out as they hurried to the edge. Toshinori pushes himself up and quickly grabs the children and holds them into his body. 'They can't see that.' Toshinori sadly thinks as he hears a loud thudding sound with a sickening crunch.

The two were wailing out, trying to get out of the man's arms to see what had happened to Deku. Has he turns, he looks upon the faces of the other children. Their expressions were full of shock and tears. Tenya pulls off his glasses and openly cries into the nook of his right elbow. Momo fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands crying loudly as Shoto puts his hand on her shoulder, not fair of any better as calm streams of tears fell off his cheeks. Kirishima was openly crying as he looked down at his hands in disbelief as Tsu leaned on his right shoulder and cried into it.

None more so shocked was Ochaco and Katsuki. Ochaco lost all the fight in her as she simply hugs onto the man that's holding her and cries into him. "Deku! Why! Why, why, why! Why did it have to be him?! He's always so sweet and caring! He doesn't deserve to die!" The gravity girl cried out as she let her dam of emotions burst out. He was her best friend, someone that she cared for deeply. He was always so nice to her and so selfless when it came to others. He had a kind heart, a heart that wanted to save people. A heart that grew close to her own. A heart that always made her smile. 'I...I...I loved everything about him!'

Katsuki was the complete opposite of calm. He fought out of the man's grip and ran towards the door the led back into the building. 'No! He can't be dead! I didn't want this! I never wanted this! But I pushed him to jump! It's because of me!' The young blonde thought in shock, ignoring Toshinori's voice as he cried out to him. Katsuki ran down the stairs with tears in his eyes as he reached the bottom floor.

Rushing outside the explosion user turns the corner into the alleyway where Izuku's body should've landed. However, he didn't find a dead Izuku nor a near dead Izuku on the ground. He saw something else entirely. With their backs turned to him, a bloody Izuku and another man were holding hands as they were walking towards a black and purple portal. The shadows of the alleyway covered the man's features so Katsuki couldn't tell what he looked like. Confusion was replaced with fear as the man led Izuku away. 'He's getting kidnapped?!' The blonde thought becoming terrified at the thought. Katsuki ran after them, yelling out to the young green haired boy. "DEKU!"

**A Few Minutes Before:**

**In The Alleyway Bellow**

The scene was quiet and dark. Trash littered the ground and filth was everywhere as far as the eye can see. However that moment of stillness and quiet vanished as some thick black and purple mist appeared in the alleyway, looking as though it was opening up wide enough for a person to step through. And a person did step through, but it was clear there was something wrong with said person. At first glance it appears to be a tall man wearing a black and white suit, looking quite neat and ordinary. However this man had a black life support like a mask that covered his entire head, not quite as ordinary compared to the rest of his attire. This was the villain known as All For One, the arch nemesis of All Might. Slowly, the villain took a deep breath as he looked around.

"Is this the place, Kurogiri?" The man asked suddenly, with the portal behind him forming into a more body shaped mist with bright yellow eyes shining. "Yes master. This is the building I saw the child run into." Kurogiri says as the man in front of him chuckles. "This will be quite interesting. Tell me, what do you think the boy will do?" Kurogiri stays quiet for a moment before replying. "I've been watching the boy for months now. While he is quite smart and strong willed in a way, he has been pushed too much by the bullies at his school. The mental state of the boy must be extremely unhealthy and unhappy, which would lead to him jumping off the roof."

The two men stay in silence for a moment before All For One turns to the portal like man. "Are you sure he'd be a good pick for the league?" Kurogiri simply nods. "He's very smart. He analyses quirks and is able to determine its immediate uses. He then finds the weaknesses and strengths of them, finding ways to strengthen the quirk or to weaken it. With this we could defeat many heros that will be potentially dangerous opponents for the league. Along with this, if he takes your offer, he could become quite a formidable villain with the proper training."

All For One, the man who severely injured All Might, quickly turns towards the building after hearing terrified screams and sees a small green haired child about to become a splattered mess. Quickly raising his hands, red and black wire like constructs shoot out of his fingertips and stabs into the boy. While the intrusions didn't make the boy bleed, they did make him scream in pain before landing on the ground whilst simply bouncing once slightly before hitting the ground. "Impact Nullification. Quite a useful quirk." All For One states with a smirk underneath his mask as he walks over to the boy as he begins to sit up in confusion. "Do not worry child, I am here." The man states before kneeling down on his right knee and places his right hand on the boy's shoulder.

Confusion, anger, and sorrow were all that Izuku felt in the moment. And pain, not mental pain, but an extreme physical one. As soon as it came however, it vanished as if it never existed. 'What? I should be dead…' The quirkless boy thought with a numbness setting in on his heart. Looking up, he immediately took in the man's features. Well, the lack of anyhow with that mask on his head. Strangely, Izuku didn't feel afraid of the man. His words made him feel safe and secure, pure charisma laced in his words. He didn't even try to pull away from the man's hand.

"W-what happened to me? I was on the ledge and I jumped…" Izuku trails off as he looks up towards the rooftop where he jumped off of. "I should be dead." Izuku states quietly, his voice flat with on emotion. "Well, I'm certainly glad you are not dead, young Midoriya. I believe that you are meant for something greater than death." All For One says, gaining the young boys attention. "H-how did you save me? I'm certain I hit the ground. My body feels… weird." The green haired boy states confusedly, looking down at his hands. "That's because I have you the Impact Nullification quirk, which nullified the damage you would've received from hitting the ground."

Izuku's eyes go wide as his head shoots up to look at the man. 'Huh?' Izuku thinks in pure shock as his brain tries to comprehend the information that he was given. "You see young Midoriya, I have a quirk which allows me to steal and stockpile quirks. Furthermore, I can give people any quirk, or quirks, that I currently have on me. And I gave you to Impact Nullification quirk to survive the fall." Izuku's eyes remained wide open as he looked down at his hands again, this time another emotion overwhelms him. "That means… I have a quirk now? I have a quirk… I have a quirk!" Izuku exclaims excitedly, making the two villains chuckle.

"Young Midoriya, if you'd like, I can give you a better quirk. A quirk so strong no one would look down on you again. And you would be known as someone strong and proud. All you have to do is join me and my group. Don't get this wrong, I'm not here just to give you a quirk. Your mind and analytical skills are needed, say more valuable than anything else. Together we can create a better future." All For One claims, making the young boy look up in wonder. "Why? Why would you give me a gift like that? What use would I be to anyone? How am I supposed to help you?"

The suited man thinks for a moment before answering. "Because, this society is unfair to someone like you. A boy whose brain compares to some of the smartest people in the world. With an analytical gift that most would die for. However, the society on which this world was built throws anyone without a quirk into the trash, wanting nothing to do with them."

All For One pause for a moment, allowing young Izuku to process what the man just said, before continuing. "Hero is a word where the meaning is forgotten. Most become a hero to become famous and rich. They don't care about who they hurt or who they have to step on to reach that goal. All the while they label us villains, even though their actions are sometimes even more villainous." Izuku, who was paying explicit attention to the man, interrupts the man. "Not All Might! He saves people because he wa-" The boy's words die on him, seemingly not wanting to come up. "Ah, now you realize. Not even All Might is a hero. If he was, he'd have saved your heart and told you that you could become a hero. However, what did he do? He crushed your dreams and harshly put you down because of his own bitterness."

The man allows for his words to sink in, seeing that the young boy's features became one of anger. "I want to destroy this false society and the false heros that stand for its lies. Then, we'll build a new society, one where everyone is equal and without false hope. That way everyone can go without being judged by their quirks or quirklessness. A society in which I believe you are key in creating."

All For One then stands up pulling his right hand off the boy's shoulder and holds it out in front of the boy. "Will you, Izuku Midoriya, help me in creating a new world for the better?" The man asks, making the green haired boy stare at his outstretched hand. Many emotions whirled through his head. The utmost one being confusion. 'These men are villains? And they're asking me to be a villain? I want a quirk so badly… a quirk that would make me an equal. But, is becoming a villain worth gaining a quirk?' Izuku thought, contemplating on the choices that laid before him.

Then, All For Ones words echoed in his head. Those words that held such compassion and charisma yet carried a message that rang true to the young boy. 'My pain, my suffering… it was because of heros! All because I'm quirkless that I don't deserve the same treatment as those with quirks!' Another emotion started taking over, anger. His anger began to boil over, that same anger that was directed at society. 'All because people that call themselves heros write the rules! Maybe as a villain, I can change those rules and become an actual hero!'

But then, the thought of his friends and mother came into mind. What would they think? How would they react knowing he made such a deal? Kacchan's words from earlier when they were next to the park played into his head, making Izuku give a bittersweet smile. 'My friends will be better off, eventually they'll forget about me. Mom, you'd be better off without me in your life. Maybe with me gone, dad might come back. He may be working far away, but with news of me gone, he might come back to comfort her. Everyone will be better off if I do this."

After contemplating about the offer, Izuku reached out and grabbed the man's hand. "I'll do it. For a better future." Underneath his mask, All For One smiles. "Excellent. Then, let us get back home. There I'll give you a bedroom, a meal, and your quirk. Kurogiri." The misty man, who stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, quickly makes a warpgate.

"Ready to go, master." All For One then stands while still holding the emerald child's hand and starts walking with Izuku towards the misty doorway. "By the way, what kind of quirk do you want young Midoriya? It is your choice, after all." The Suited man asks the young boy, making him think for a moment. "I want…" Instantly what came to mind was Katsuki's Explosion quirk, how powerful and versatile the said quirk was.

"I want something that will equal to Kacchan's Explosion quirk. Just as powerful and useful. To show him that no matter the quirk, I can beat him using my own Strength." All For One was slightly surprised by the answer. He expected the boy to ask to give him some kind of overwhelmingly powerful quirk that could take down anyone he wanted. But a quirk that was equal to another? "Explosion, huh? Interesting quirk. I may have just the quirk that could do so." With a happy smile, Izuku turned towards the warpgate ready to leave.

That's when he heard the frantic running. The desperate footsteps that ran into the same alleyway. "DEKU!" Izuku recognized Kacchan's voice as it rang out his nickname. Looking back at the blonde, he could see the fear and sorrow that was in his eyes. Was he actually worried? 'He told me to jump earlier, so I highly doubt that.' Izuku thought coldly.

The look Izuku gave Katsuki nearly broke the explosion user. His eyes looked so dead, so void of emotion and life. He had caused that to him. His heart tightened as the two stepped through the warpgate with it closing rapidly. Running as fast as he can, he tries to reach the portal, only for it to disappear and the young blonde stops as his fear and guilt finally spills out, letting out one finally cry. "IZUKU!"

**Author Notes:**

**Holy cow, I gotta admit this is my longest chapter outta all my different stories! Poll time! Now, since Deku becomes a villain, class 1-A Is missing a classmate. Now should I**

**A. Add someone from class 1-B (most likely Kendo)**

**Or**

**B. Add a OC that I already have a background and a awesome quirk.**

**There are many reasons why I these are good but I'm having second thoughts about. Kendo Is one of my favorite characters outside of Class 1-A and i feel like she would be a great fit, but that would take away the big sis of class 1-B and I'm not sure I wanna take away that dynamic. My OC would fill that spot without switching anyone up, she's smart and has a sweet personality, but I don't want this character to take away attention from the main point of the story: Villain Deku. It's up to y'all, please leave a review and vote!**

**Now, for those who wonder why it's so long, well I figured all of it's a chapter 1 sort of thing and I didnt want to split it up. Now these notes shall contain an explanation, updates, and what's next, but first let me add a little something. **

**Now, in the next chapters to come, there will be a poll that will determine the outcome of the story. I'm not gonna say which leads to what, but one choice will have the good ending, the other the bad ending. I'm giving the fate of this story to y'all readers and it's up to you on how it ends. It's a little teaser for what's supposed to come.**

**Explanation: This is mostly for the first part of the story. I bet I confused some of you guys with that, it's mostly put there because I want you guys to see this story in a certain light. In a simplified version, imagine our universe as a tree, with the branches being our multiverse. Now, imagine the ideas of our universe creating different trees making up new universes with their branches being those universes multiverses. The trees are the grand multiverse, for example our world, my hero academia, terminator, marvel, DC, ect. And the branches of each tree is the multiverse of each universe. For example Hero Deku, Villain Deku, Quirkless Deku. And this is how I want you to look at my story. A branch amongst others originating from the universe of My Hero Academia.**

**Update: Next to get worked on is Neo Spiderman, The Way Of The Force, and two chapters of Ray, Blade, And Fox since it's been forever since I've updated it. I'm sorry I don't post as much as I should but I'm gonna try to put myself on a schedule. **

**What's Next: Okay, for my schedule I'm gonna try to post every 1 to 2 weeks so I'm not so far behind. I'll try every Sunday to post a chapter. And I have new story ideas, I'm not doing them yet but I think they would do great :) Just 2 at the moment, What if tell tales walking dead, basically looks into what if Lee and Carley didn't die, and Naruto and Bleach crossover, which is Bleach characters being betrayed on their world so they go to Ichigo's grandfathers dimension, making both Ichigo and Naruto cousins and it would take place after Naruto's fight with pain.**

**Alright I'm gonna wrap it up here, I hope you enjoyed it and watch out for the next chapter, I hope my update cleared some things up. Until next time, Until villainy rises up… Until The Light Calls Again… Peace.**


End file.
